looneytunesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wedgie
The Wedgie is a upcoming episode of The Looney Tunes Show. Plot Pete Puma and Marvin the Martian are being for blamed a crime they didn't commit. Cast and characters Transcript *(This episode begins At Pizzariba) *'Floyd Minton': Ah yes Meatball Sub my favorite *(Deputy Dusty, Yabba-Doo, Scooby-Dum & Scrappy-Doo arrives) *'Floyd Minton': Hey guys what are you doing here? *'Deputy Dusty': Well, we here to eat at the resturant. *'Scrappy-Doo': Oh, we should all eat together. *'Floyd Minton': Yeah. *'Deputy Dusty': Hey, Floyd it's your father on TV. *'Mayor Minton(On TV)': As the Mayor the future of Town is the future of us all. *(Imposter Marvin & Pete Puma arrives and gives Mayor Minton a wedgie) *'Mayor Minton(On TV)': AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! *'All(Off-screen)': (Gasp) *'All': Marvin & Pete? *'Floyd': What they giving my dad a wedgie? *'Deputy Dusty': We don't know come on we gonna find out let's go *'All': Right *(Floyd eats Meatball Sub) *song *'Marvin the Martian': But we understand why did we do it? *'Pete Puma': We don't know Marvin and what are we going to do? *'Marvin the Martian': We don't know? I know how about a disguise? *'Pete Puma': Good idea and now regonize with these *'Sheriff Brandon Stark': Hey you two do you know those two Marvin and Pete past by these way? *'Marvin the Martian(In Disguise)': No no no no no no *'Pete Puma (In Disguise)': No no no no no no no ha ha *'Sheriff Brandon Stark': Hmm? Well be on the look out and stay indoors until the alerts over *'Pete Puma(In Disguise)': Will do Sheriff *'Sheriff Brandon Stark': What did you just say? *'Pete Puma(In Disguise)': Will do Sheriff *'Sheriff Brandon Stark': Oh you did say Sheriff? *'Marvin the Martian(In Disguise); Yeah?' *'Sheriff Brandon Stark': Alright carry on *(Deputy Dusty, Floyd Minton, Scooby-Dum, Yabba-Doo & Scrappy-Doo arrives) *'Floyd Minton': Pete? Marvin? *'Marvin the Martian': Floyd *'Floyd Minton': Listen come to my apartment it will be safe *(At Floyd's Apartment) *'Marvin the Martian': Are you sure will be safe? *'Floyd Minton': Across quick hide my room *(Marvin the Martian & Pete Puma are hiding in Floyd's room) *'Deputy Dusty': Floyd look *'Mayor Minton(On TV)': As Mayor so forcely put we must pack-- *'Imposter Grandpa Minton(On TV)': (Laughs) *'Mayor Minton(On TV)': AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! *'All(Off-screen)': (Gasp) *'Floyd Minton': Grandpa? *'Deputy Dusty': Why did your grandpa do it? *'Floyd Minton': I don't know what he did *(Grandpa Minton knocks on a door) *'Floyd Minton': Yes? *(Grandpa Minton take off his disguise off) *'Floyd Minton': Grandpa? *'Grandpa Minton': Floyd you've gotta to hide me they want me arrest. *'Floyd Minton': Got it hide in my room with Marvin and Pete *'Grandpa Minton': Got it *(Grandpa Minton are going to Floyd's room) *'Deputy Dusty': Floyd is on. *'Mayor Minton(On TV)': The three people did this terrible thing must-- (Screams) *'Floyd(Off-screen)': Granny? Sylvester? Tweety? Hector? *'Deputy Dusty': No wait I saw I saw something rewind the tape and watch this woman closely? *(Dusty rewinds the tape and Imposter transform into Granny) *'Deputy Dusty': An Imposter! *'Floyd Minton': Across It was the Imposter all the long why didn't we think of that? *'Scooby-Dum': Who are the Imposters anyway? *'Deputy Dusty': The Imposters are the findish evil creatures that live on the ground on take their home of anyone their chew. *(Granny knocks on a door) *'Floyd': I'll get it can I help you? Granny? but who (Gasp) Sylvester?, Tweety? Hector? *'Deputy Dusty': We gonna stop them *'Granny': Who will? *'Tweety': Yeah *'Sylvester': From what? *'Hector': Where? *'Floyd & Dusty': The Imposters *'Deputy Dusty': No time to lose Granny, Tweety, Sylvester and Hector you four are hiding in Floyd's room *'Granny': Right *(Granny, Tweety, Sylvester and Hector are hiding in Floyd's room with Grandpa Minton, Marvin the Martian and Pete Puma) *'Grandpa Minton': Hi Emma. *'Granny': Hi dad. *(At Fancy Foods Grocery) *'Floyd Minton': Okay once we find those Imposters before is too late at the grocery store *'Deputy Dusty': No kidding. *'Scrappy-Doo': You can say that again *'Scooby-Dum': You betcha We will. *'Floyd Minton': Wispering Scooby-Dum quiet. *(Flim-Flam comes around a corner holding a soda.) *'Flim-Flam': Hey Guys! I was just buying this soda to drink and whose weird looking dog with cowboy hat? *'Floyd': Uhhhhh Dusty's! *'Deputy Dusty': Yeah it is. *'Yabba-Doo': Hey Flim-Flam I’d check your reflection in the wienie rotator before ya call someone weirdlooking. *'Flim-Flam': Did that dog talk? *'Floyd': Shh! No! *'Flim-Flam': Did you find a talking dog? Hey everybody my friend find a talking dog! *(Curious PEOPLE gather in the aisle. Floyd sees them.) *'Floyd': Flim-Flam’s imagining things. Everyone knows dogs can’t talk. *'Scrappy-Doo': (To People) That’s right, cos if we could the Videotubbies’d be cancelled so quick it’d make their head aerials spin. Ha ha ha! *'All': (Gasp) *(At outside) *(Floyd, Dusty, Scooby-Dum, Scrappy, Yabba and Flim-Flam run from the clamoring mob from Fancy Foods Grocery.) *(At Tutty's) *'Gaggy Rogers': (low growling) (slurping) Oh, Scott. I could eat your ice cream all day long. So I think I will. (Gaggy using Quantum Replay 9000 to rewind chocolate, strawberry, vanilla with cherry on top) *'All': Ew! That's disgusting! Horrible! Gross! *'Scott': Hey Gaggy, what's the big idea, you been re-eating the same ice cream for hours! It's disgusting-- you're out of here! Yeah, yeah. *'Gaggy': (gasp) You're right, Scott Mustn't overdo a good thing. Well, I'll just be going. Just let me finish my soda (belching) (belching repeating) *'All': Gross. Stop. *'Scott': Sweet mercy. (Scott faint) *(At Royal Oaks Glen Oaks Oakwood Oaks Mall) *'Floyd': Okay we at the mall and we going to find those Imposters before it's too late. *'Scrappy-Doo': Yeah *'Scooby-Dum': You said it *'Floyd': wispering guys quiet *'Cinaball Girl': Did that dogs just talk? *'Floyd': No ha ha why everyone know dogs can talk? *'Scrappy': (To People) That's right cos if we could the Videotubbies’d became the subway it’d make their head aerials spin. Ha ha ha ha *'All': (Gasp) *(At outside) *(Floyd, Dusty, Srappy, Scooby-Dum, Yabba-Doo and Flim-Flam run from the clamoring mob from Royal Oaks Glen Oaks Oakwood Oaks Mall and Fancy Foods Grocery.) *'Floyd': panting Help! Police! *(At Police car) *'Deputy Baxter': (gasp) A clamoring mob from Royal Oaks Glen Oaks Oakwood Oaks Mall and Fancy Foods Grocery. chasing Floyd the son of Mayor Minton, Deputy Dusty, and talking dogs! *'Sheriff Brandon Stark': My horocope came true. *'Deputy Baxter': Now read mine! *'Sheriff Brandon Stark': What are you gemini? *'Deputy Baxter': You knew?! *'Sheriff Brandon Stark': Yeah, of course. I knew! *(At Outside) *talking excitedly *'Gaggy Rogers': (crowd shouting) Hi Fearless and Whoopsy, remember how I promise I never bought home angry mob again? *'Scott': He disgusted all my customers, yeah. *'Vinnie Yang': He gave us brain freeze. *'Darwin's Mom': He made me experience the miracle of birth again and again and again. crying *'Scott': Yeah, yeah, birth. *'Darvin': You can say that again. *'Gary': He busted my skateboard, dude! *'Mike': He said I was gonna to be "dust in the wind". *'Nana Minton': He made me smile and my dentures fell out. *'Jonsey': He was my favorite. *'Maria': He made my heart sing and... I mean, he said things to me so vile and despicable I cannot repeat them in mixed company. *'Parker Minton': And he threw a pie in my face! *'Fearless Shagaford': (chuckles) You can't beat the classics. *'Parker': (growling) *'Fearless Shagaford': (mob yelling) Alright, everyone. I'll handle things from here. *'Scott': Somebody give me a ride home now. *'Floyd': Hey look it's Shaggy's uncles, Gaggy Rogers and Fearless Shagaford. Hey Gaggy over here. *'Nana Minton': Hi, Floyd. *'Floyd': Hi, Grandma. *'Gaggy Rogers': Hey guys what are you doing here? *'Floyd': Well, we were going to find those Imposters will you help us? *'Gaggy Rogers': Yes. How about you Whoopsy? *'Whoopsy-Doo': You betcha I will. *'Scott': Did that dog just talk? *'Floyd': No ha ha why everyone know dogs can talk? *'Whoopsy-Doo': (To People) That's right cos if we could the Videotubbies’d became the subway it’d make their head aerials spin. Ha ha ha ha! *'All': (Gasp) *(At outside) *(Floyd Minton, Deputy Dusty, Flim-Flam, Gaggy Rogers, Fearless Shagaford, Scrappy, Scooby-Dum, Yabba-Doo and Whoopsy-Doo run from the clamoring mob from Gary Mike, Nana, Jonsey, Maria, Parker, Tutty's, Royal Oaks Glen Oaks Oakwood Oaks Mall and Fancy Foods Grocery) *'Deputy Dusty': What we do now? *'Floyd': I know to the stage and hide let's go. *(At stage) *'Gary Mike, Nana, Jonsey, Maria, Parker/All from Tutty's, Royal Oaks Glen Oaks Oakwood Oaks Mall and Fancy Foods Grocery': chanting We want the talking dogs! We want the talking dogs! *'Floyd': Okay we hide at the stage and Dusty where the Imposters? *'Deputy Dusty': At the Royal Oaks Glen Oaks Oakwood Oaks Country Club it has beauty pageant at night. *'Floyd': Yeah how? *'Deputy Dusty': Don't worry I use the Falcon Comunicator to call Blue Falcon & Dynomutt and will--(Blue Falcon & Dynomutt arrives with the Falconcar) that was fast. *'Blue Falcon': We here and we heard those Imposters are at Royal Oaks Glen Oaks Oakwood Oaks Country Club? *'Deputy Dusty': Yes we are. *'Blue Falcon': Come on hop on the Falconcar! *'Floyd, Dusty, Gaggy' & Fearless': Right. *'Dynomutt': But what about Flim-Flam, Scrappy, Scooby-Dum, Yabba-Doo & Whoopsy-Doo? *'Floyd': Oh them the people want to see the talking dogs. *'Dynomutt': Across, I knew that. *'Flim-Flam': You guys go to the Country Club and Scrappy, Scooby-Dum, Yabba-Doo & Whoopsy-Doo take care of the people. *'All': Right! *(Blue Falcon, Dynomutt, Floyd Minton, Deputy Dusty, & Gaggy Rogers in a Falconcar are going to Royal Oaks Glen Oaks Oakwood Oaks Country Club) *(Sheriff Brandon Stark and Deputy Baxter arrives) *'Sheriff Brandon Stark': We've got some reports of excessive chanting *'Flim-Flam': Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the amazing talking dogs! *'Gary Mike, Nana, Jonsey, Maria, Parker/All from Tutty's, Royal Oaks Glen Oaks Oakwood Oaks Mall and Fancy Foods Grocery': Oooooh! *'Scrappy-Doo': Hey everyone wannna see us the talking dogs? *'Gary Mike, Nana, Jonsey, Maria, Parker/All from Tutty's, Royal Oaks Glen Oaks Oakwood Oaks Mall and Fancy Foods Grocery': YAAAAAAAAAAAAY! *(Blue Falcon, Dynomutt, Floyd Minton, Deputy Dusty, Gaggy Rogers & Fearless Shagaford are here at the Royal Oaks Glen Oaks Oakwood Oaks Country Club) *'Blue Falcon': Okay were here and where the Imposters? *'Floyd Minton': Their right here. *'Dynomutt': How can you tell? *'Deputy Dusty': There's a rides in it. *(The Imposters arrives) *'Blue Falcon': Come on guys let's fight those Imposters together. *'Dynomutt': You got it B.F. *'All': Right. *'Blue Falcon': Hold it Red Eye and Imposters we won't let you do it and we block your way *'Red Eye': (gibbering) *'Deputy Dusty': Why don't you make us? *(Red Eye and the Imposters fighting with Blue Falcon, Dynomutt, Floyd Minton, Deputy Dusty, Gaggy Rogers & Fearless Shagaford) *'Blue Falcon': Keep them away from the country club. *(Blue Falcon, Dynomutt, Floyd Minton, Deputy Dusty, Gaggy Rogers & Fearless Shagaford and Red Eye & Imposters fight each other and prevent them from attacking the country club) *(Hong Kong Phooey and Spot arrives) *'Hong Kong Phooey': let's help them come on *(Hong Kong Phooey and Spot beating Red Eye and the Imposters up) *'Blue Falcon': You did it Hong Kong Phooey and Spot. *'Hong Kong Phooey: Yeah.' *'Deputy Dusty': Come on there's still inside of the country club let's go *(At Royal Oaks Glen Oaks Oakwood Oaks Country Club) *'Porky Pig': And now the winner of Miss. Royal Oaks Glen Oaks Oakwood Oaks Beauty Pageant is? *'Hong Kong Phooey(Off-screen)': Ah ha! *(Blue Falcon, Dynomutt, Floyd Minton, Deputy Dusty, Gaggy Rogers, Fearless Shagaford, Hong Kong Phooey & Spot are present at the door, scowling.) *'Deputy Dusty': We want to know what your little secret is? *'Floyd Minton': We have a right to know. *'Porky Pig': I-I-I don't know what you're talking about. *'Hong Kong Phooey': According to our notes we are defeating the Red Eye and the Imposters In some infernal code that I just can't break. *'Dynomutt': I got this. (Dynomutt grabs Bugs and Daffy) You're not really Bugs! and Daffy! you're Imposters! (Dynomutt removes Bugs and Daffy's Toupée) *'Bugs': Hey! Ow! *'Daffy': Stop it! *'Blue Falcon': Dynomutt no! we defeated the Red Eye and the Imposters remember? *'Dynomutt': Oh, right. My apolgizes sirs. (Dynomutt put their Toupée back to Bugs and Daffy) *'Hong Kong Phooey': Get them! *(Deputy Dusty and Floyd Minton grabs Porky Pig and Foghorn Leghorn) *'Spot': Come on Hong Kong Phooey let's go *'Bugs': Whoa. *'Daffy': Whoa. *'Lola': Floyd? *'Tina': What are you doing? *'Foghorn Leghorn': Hey, put us down. *'Dynomutt': You'll thank us later. *'Porky Pig': What are you doing? Put us down. Who are you? *'Hong Kong Phooey': Let's get out of here? *'Michelle Chan': Did that dog just talk? *'Floyd': No ha ha why everyone know dogs can talk? *'Dynomutt': (To People) That's right cos if we could the Videotubbies’d became the subway it’d make their head aerials spin. Ha ha ha ha! *'All': (Gasp) *(At outside) *(Floyd and Dusty was grabbing Porky Pig & Foghorn Leghorn, Gaggy Rogers, Fearless Shagaford, Blue Falcon, Dynomutt, Hong Kong Phooey and Spot running from the clamoring mob from Miss. Royal Oaks Glen Oaks Oakwood Oaks Beauty Pageant and Royal Oaks Glen Oaks Oakwood Oaks Country Club.) *'Floyd': We need to find the others their at the stage. *'Blue Falcon': I got this. Falconcar come. *(Falconcar arrives) *'Blue Falcon': Let's go! *(Floyd and Dusty was grabbing Porky Pig & Foghorn Leghorn, Gaggy Rogers, Fearless Shagaford, Blue Falcon, Dynomutt, Hong Kong Phooey and Spot hop to the Faloconcar and go the stage and they made it) *'All from Miss. Royal Oaks Glen Oaks Oakwood Oaks Beauty Pageant and Royal Oaks Glen Oaks Oakwood Oaks Country Club': chanting We want the talking dogs! We want the talking dogs! *'Flim-Flam': Guys you here. *'Floyd': Yeah, did everyone like the talking dogs? *'Flim-Flam': Yes, they are loving them. *'Deputy Dusty': Yes, Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the amazing talking dogs! *'All from Tutty's, Royal Oaks Glen Oaks Oakwood Oaks Mall, Fancy Foods Grocery, Miss. Royal Oaks Glen Oaks Oakwood Oaks Beauty Pageant and Royal Oaks Glen Oaks Oakwood Oaks Country Club.': Oooooh! *'Hong Kong Phooey': Hey, everyone wanna see me to smash the bricks? *'All from Miss. Royal Oaks Glen Oaks Oakwood Oaks Beauty Pagent and Royal Oaks Glen Oaks Oakwood Oaks Country Club': chanting Yeah! *(Hong Kong Phooey chops the bricks in half) *'All from Miss. Royal Oaks Glen Oaks Oakwood Oaks Beauty Pagent and Royal Oaks Glen Oaks Oakwood Oaks Country Club': (cheering) *'Floyd': Wow, they love it? *'Deputy Dusty': Yeah. *'Dooby Dooby Doo(Off-screen)': Hey don't the show without us. *(Dooby Dooby Doo & Dixie Doo arrives) *'Scrappy and Yabba-Doo & Scooby-Dum': Dooby Dooby Doo! and Dixie Doo! *'Dooby Dooby Doo': Don't worry we got this let's go. *'Dixie Doo': Right. *(Song: What's New Scooby-Doo!) *'Dooby Dooby Doo & Dixie Doo': ♪What's new scooby doo?♪ ♪We're coming after you♪ ♪You're gonna solve that mystery♪ ♪I see you scooby doo♪ ♪The trail leads back to you♪ ♪What's new scooby doo?♪ ♪What's new scooby doo?♪ ♪We're gonna follow you♪ ♪You're gonna solve that mystery♪ ♪We see you scooby doo♪ ♪We're coming after you♪ ♪What's new scooby doo?♪ ♪Don't look back, you may find another clue♪ ♪The scooby snacks, will be waiting here for you♪ ♪What's new scooby doo?♪ ♪We're coming after you♪ ♪You're gonna solve that mystery♪ ♪I see you scooby doo♪ ♪The trail leads back to you♪ ♪What's new scooby doo?♪ ♪Na na na na na♪ ♪Na na na na na♪ ♪Na na na na na na na♪ ♪Na na na na na♪ ♪Na na na na na♪ ♪What's new scooby doo?!!!♪ *'Gary Mike, Nana, Jonsey, Maria, Parker/All from Tutty's, Royal Oaks Glen Oaks Oakwood Oaks Mall, Fancy Foods Grocery, Miss. Royal Oaks Glen Oaks Oakwood Oaks Beauty Pageant and Royal Oaks Glen Oaks Oakwood Oaks Country Club': (cheering) *'Floyd': They did it they like it. *'Deputy Dusty': Yeah. *'Flim-Flam': You said it. *'Blue Falcon': You can say that again. *'All': (Laughs) *(Floyd, Dusty, Gaggy, Fearless, Flim-Flam, Hong Kong Phooey, Spot, Blue Falcon, Dynomutt, Yabba-Doo, Scooby-Dum, Scrappy-Doo and Whoopsy-Doo winks to the camera) of The Wedgie *credits *(At Warner Bros. logo and opens) *'Scooby-Dum': Dum-Dum-Dum-Dum! *'Scrappy-Doo': Scrappy-Dappy-Doo! *'Yabba-Doo': And, Yippity-Yabbity-Doo! *'All': (Laughs) Category:Episodes of The Looney Tunes Show Category:Crossovers